My life
by vampire1031
Summary: This story is pretty much my life through Jojo. So pretty much you guys get to be in my shoes this whole time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In this story Mana and the rest of the pack are just Jojo's friends except for Koa who is Jojo's little Brother, also im not using real peoples names just so you know ok :)

Chapter 1: Childhood

I remember being raised filled with happiness and joy, haha its a funny thing although i was happy I was reckless and always getting myself into trouble. I would always eat the whole thing of sliced cheese all 16 of them. I would sneak into the kitchen and grab the whole bunch and the box of rits crackers and just have a feast.

When me and my family would go to the beach i would be running down towards the water already and my mom would panick and have to come and catch me. I was a "little daredevil" as my mom would say before laughing.

I remember growing up not knowing who my real dad was, and if i was lucky i would get a call from him once a year, again if i was lucky, sometimes i would never get a call. Not on Christmas, or thanksgiving, or even my birthday.

Pre-school for me was fun, my teacher would always take care of me, When ever i got scared my teacher would pick me up and rock me in her rocking chair until i was fast asleep. I remember walking out with the rest of my class the last day of preschool to go cloud watching and take a group picture. I told my teacher "Look that one looks like a big heart" and she replied "To match the one you have inside of you"

As i got older I was really afraid of the dark. If i was bad my step dad would put me in a dark room, where i would be screaming and crying, but i learned my lesson.

I grew up in churches, they were like my second home. Or so I thought, I never really knew but now I see most churches as hipocrits, but aren't we all.

Going to school was nothing but trouble. Allow me to bring you with me to my third grade year so that you can see what i seen.

"Ok class everyone get out your books and begin reading chapter 3"

As i put my books on the desk a kid named Cole would come by and purposely knock them to the floor.

" Cole knocked my books off my desk" I would say hoping she would believe but she didn't she said it was an accident.

After recess, I ended up being pushed and knocking his books off, I tried to say it was an accident but again she didn't believe, she made me pick up the books and apologize to him.

"Thats right you better pick up my books freak" Cole whispered to me, only to be greeted by my glare.

Weeks passed and we would end up going on a field trip too the zoo. Cole being the asshole he was ended up taking my lunch instead. I told my teacher but she was too stupid to realize it was my lunch even though it had my name on it "Jojo" with a little smiley face.

"Hey Jojo, I noticed Cole stole your lunch" a kid named Marcus said coming up to me

"yeah he did and im hungry" I said a tear in my eye

"well here" he said handing me a sandwhich

"What about you?" I asked puzzled and grateful

"Don't worry my mom packed me two sandwhiches" he said with a smile

"Thanks" I said as i wolfed down that sandwhich

I was soo happy that i was finally able to eat.

Sorry I really don't remember much from third grade, that or i just dont want to remember. Moving a year forward we are going to my fourth grade year, that year was the last good year I had.

"Hey Jojo can you come here please?" my teacher would call me

"Yes Mrs. Rose?" I asked standing there my hair parted in the middle I was so cute I was wearing a nice red and black striped shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

"I want you to stay afterschool today so that I can help you with your homework"

I looked down in shame, thinking i was getting busted.

"Oh don't worry Jojo, your not busted you just need a little more help understanding thats all"

I looked up with a smile and just couldnt help but say thank you. She then looked around to make sure no one was back yet and reached into her drawer and pulled out a tiny hershey bar.

"Here, this is for you, since you are trying" She said with a smile handing the bar to me

I just giggled and jumped up and down saying thank you.

A month later it was my birthday and wow did I get treated well by her. My mom did the same thing we did every year on my birthday, We woke up early and went to the store to buy a big pan of cupcakes, just so that i could share with my classmates, who even though most hated me I still showed myself being humble and gave them their cupcake with a smile.

I was still able to drink my juice even if class was still in session, my teacher trusted me enough to let me have that priviledge. People would call me teacher's pet, and I just smiled and remained humble. I used to have bad allergies where I would break out in hives. People would run away from me as if i had a disease. I would eat alone during lunch and played alone as well. It hurt me inside but I didn't want to show weakness.

Things started to get real interesting for me during my fourth grade year. You'll find out right now why. During my study hall with my teacher it was just us too. and the whole fourth grade floor was empty of students and staff. But we could hear footsteps outside and a voice that sounded like a little girl giggling.

Me and my teacher both looked at each other puzzled so when we went to go look outside there was no one there but when we looked up at the ceiling we could see a shadow and we could hear the footsteps and the giggling but no little girl could be seen. Thus begun my habit of the supernatural.

My fifth grade year was filled with funny moments. One time after we did the pledge and begun to do our work when the Television turned on by itself and started blaring random things. People began to panic and get creeped out, and I just sat their a smile on my face during my work.

Halfway through the year we ended up going to a place called Camp Erdman and wouldnt luck have it I was paired with the person that hated me the most...Cole

So We end up arriving at the camp and go to our cabins, and again it seems luck has blessed me with the haunted cabin. So we go into the cabin and i toss my stuff on the top bunk.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I get the top bunk" Cole said jeering at me

"Fine by me" I said returning his jeer with a creepy smile of my own.

Just then after we left the cabin people begin to apologize to us.

"Why are you guys sorry for?" Cole asked confused

"Because you guys got the haunted cabin" a girl said shivering from the thought.

"Oh I don't believe in ghosts" Cole said acting like the tough guy he wished he was.

Later that night while I was trying to sleep I felt something tapping my shoulder.

"Jojo...Jojo wake up" I heard cole whisper

"Ugh what is it Cole?" I asked

"Look outside" he said

I looked outside and seen a glowing white cat, staring at us.

"yeah I know, its the ghost cat that haunts this cabin"

"Can i sleep with you tonight?" He asked with worry in his voice.

I kept saying no but he kept saying please, we were arguing like that for 10 minutes before i finally said ok, rolling over in my sleeping bag giving him some room. He grabbed his sleeping bag and brought it down to my bunk and laid beside me.

"Thanks" He said in a whisper.

"Yeah whatever, Tomorrow you going to be a dick to me again"

"Yeah but again thanks"

"I hate you, you hate me lets leave it at that"

Haha it was funny when the ghost cat actually came into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: my camping experiences

I had multiple camping experiences, whether they were in cabins, or even tents, some camping trips i even had to go on a plane, then get into a car to get to my camping grounds. some lasted a few days but the most camping trips i went on lasted a week. It was awesome I met alot of really great who's there, we said we would be friends forever but some things never last do they. People always change.

It's dinner time and I was sitting down at a table eating by myself and then 3 other who's came up to me and asked if they could sit down with me since all the other tables were taken. I nodded and they took their seats.

"Hey im Marcus"Said one of the who's

"Im Cody"

"Im Mike" said the last who

"Names Jojo" I said giving them an uncaring look

After we ate dinner everyone just goofed around until it was time to go to bed. I laid on the ground so i could let another who have the bed since he had some minor back problems

"Thanks Jojo" was the last thing i heard before drifting off to sleep.

The following day the whole camp split into three different groups, 1 group went hiking, the second group went to the beach, and the last group went mountain biking.

I was in the group that went hiking along with Mike, Marcus and Cody. While on the trail i was drifting behind enjoying the nature around me. Cody, Mike, and Marcus were infront of me. When we were going on this very thin ledge Mike slipped and almost fell off. He panicked but felt someone grab him by the arm.

"Easy now, we don't want anyone going missing"

"Thanks Jojo" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah don't mention it...no really dont" I replied

A few minutes later me and mike seen Cody sitting down. We walked up to him and i noticed he had a cut on his knee.

"Jeez another incident" I said as i took out some wipes and a bandage from my phany pack.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked wincing as i pressed the wipe on his cut

"Cleaning it, you don't want it to get infected do you" I said wiping placing the bandage on it.

I was sure that Marcus wasn't going to get hurt but like i said we were hiking so you always are capable of being hurt.

Marcus was holding onto his shoulder, apparently he fell into a kiawe bush and one of the thorns punctured his arm, nothing to serious.

"AHHHH!" Marcus yelled

"Ugh let me guess you got hurt too?" I said in an irritated voice.

He showed me his arm and the wound was too serious but it was bleeding, I didnt have the necessary items to tend to that so i did the next best thing. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my favorite bandana. I folded up and wrapped it tight around his arm.

"What is that?"

"Are you serious? its my favorite bandana" I said

As soon as we get back we head over to my room and i grab the right stuff and wrapp his arm in a bandage.

"wow you came prepared huh" Marcus laughed

"Yeah i do, i always do"

So they all started laughing and wouldn't you believe it i actually grinned.

The next time i went to that same camp I was older and i made more newer who's

I was rooming with 3 other who's one of them was a kid named Jonah.

I remember going on the plane and i was nervous for my mom and my little brother.

"Hey are you ok?" Jonah asked me

"Im fine" i said staring outside the window of the plane looking down on the land beneath me before i seen ocean.

As soon as we got to the camp We all went to our rooms and I noticed Jonah came into my room and dropped off his bag. I just laid on the bed my head in my pillow. I feel someone sit on the bed and when i looked up Jonah was sitting their looking down at me.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" i said as i slammed my face into the pillow

Next thing I know i feel my head lifted up and something placed under it. When I open my eyes i see my head is on a i looked up I seen Jonah looking at me.

"You're homesick aren't you"

I couldn't help but cry but finally calmed down when i felt Jonah stroke my hair.

"It's ok we all get homesick sometimes"

I smiled and took a little nap on my friend's lap. A few hours later I was up and active, But I noticed Jonah wasn't looking so well so i put his arm around me and took him to our room. I moved my sleeping bag off the bed and had him lie down on the bed placing my pillow under his head. I took my sleeping bag and placed it over him before turning to leave the room.

"Thanks Jojo" I heard him whisper.

"No problem Jonah"

We were best friends...No we were more like brothers for 8 years but then he just upped and left? Although he doesnt return my texts or calls I call him and leave messages hoping that he was ok, and even though he doesn't I always think about him and pray for his safety. Because even though he is gone he is still my brother in my heart.

A/N end of chapter 2 hope you guys like it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dark side of the moon

This is where I talk about my middle school years. It's overcast here in my home so its a perfect day for this chapter, This is where the darker side of me is told, I remember the beginning of my middle school year was terrible, those who bullied me greeted me at middle school.

They didn't recognize me at first because I didn't look like I did in elementary, I didn't have my hair parted down the middle, now it was short black spikes. I wore a black T shirt with a Lion on the side, with long blue jeans.

"Jojo" I heard a voice call from behind me, Sadly I turned to see Cole and his lackies walking towards me.

"Jojo" he called again jeering at me, I ended up walking straight up to his face and whispered so that only he could here me.

"What in the darkest part of my mind do you want now Cole" I said in a menacing tone

"I...I...uh never mind" he said as him and his friends ended up walking away.

A few weeks later I noticed two kids getting bullied by Cole and his friends, Damien and Zeke were their names and they were like normal kids, that is until they joined me. then they started to wear darker cloths. We met 4 other people in time, Vienna, Aaron, Koa, and Noah.

They were also "normal" until I found them, and took them under my wing and cared for them. Thus the seven deadly sins were born. We were very loyal to each other, and we always traveled everywhere together, to lunch, to the bustop, to classes.

Things started to go downhill for me when projects came around, because the teacher wouldn't put us together so during projects we hardly spent time together. One day I was having a really rough day not only did my girlfriend cheat on me the bullies added fuel to the fire. Instead of telling you what happend I will let you live it.

"Hey Jojo, your such a gothic freak fag, no one wants you, no one needs you, and I bet your mom must be real ashamed to have you as her son, your better off dead"

And that was the rock that broke the raven's wing. So i ended up going to the baseball field after school and climbing to the top of the fence, putting my belt around my throat and hanging myself cutting off my oxygen. Before I passed out I seen six shadows running in my direction.

When I finally came too, Damien was sitting ontop of me tears streaming down his face, Zeke was pissed off and started punching and kicking the fence, Vienna was holding a crying Aaron, and Koa and Noah both were pacing back and forth grinding their teeth, I could tell they were seething with anger. This is what happened at that moment.

"Wh...where am I" was all i was able to say before I got punched really hard in the face by Damien.

"You...How could you do something so stupid Jojo" Damien said grabbing my shirt and bringing his face close to mine.

"Now listen, and listen well Jojo, YOU ARE OUR LEADER, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE ALL WOULD STILL BE GETTING PICKED ON OR FOLLOWING THE CROWD, WE NEED YOU TO LEAD US. YOU ARE SOMEONE JOJO, TO ME AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE SINS" Damien yelled at me tears streaming down his face.

"I...I love you Jojo, I love you as my brother" Damien said

"We love you too, as our leader" said the others.

"I'm sorry" I said tears in my eyes.

"Please Jojo, just don't do anything stupid like that again" Damien said hugging me while still ontop.

After that nothing was able to make us break, no matter what anyone ever said or try to bring rumors and doubt on us, we never believed, our word to each other was the only thing that mattered. Also if you think we didn't strike fear on our bullies. Well just wait.

During our second year of middle school the jocks and preps began to fear us. Why you ask, here is why, Noah wasn't really a fighter, in all honesty he was always the one trying to keep us from fighting. But a bully said that Noah old him money and since Noah didn't want to give him money the bully held him against a wall and had a small blade to his throat. Well this is what happened.

"Now listen to me you little goth fag, you owe me 3 bucks and I want it now, plus interest" the bully said.

"Now now now, what harm can you do with that butter knife" Damien whips out my knife that i handed to him gracefully sliding up behind the bully placing the cold blade to his throat.

"Now, this is what you call a blade, the bad thing is that this blade is too shiny so I have an idea" Damien now is speaking in a whisper "How about I paint it red"

The bully then let go of Noah, Noah being the kind hearted person he was told Damien to release him.

"Your lucky he is the kind of person he is because if it was any of us, you wouldnt be walking away without a little mark to remember us by"Damien said tossing the bully away.

Another fight we had was when Noah was actually getting beaten up by a 8th grader. This set us off but no one was as furious as I was. As soon as we heard Noah begging for the bully to stop our bags were on the ground and we rushed to his aid.

I caught the bully in the chest with my hand and pushed him 2 feet away as he landed on his back. Vienna and the rest of them picked Noah to his feet and made a circle around him.

"If any of you want to get to him, then you're gonna have to get through us first" Damien said

"We will rather be beaten till we bleed rather than see him get hurt" Koa said.

"If you ever, touch him like that again...I swear I will end you before you get near him" I said tears in my eyes as i clenched my fists

I began to punch and kick him in the ribs, I got hit as well but I was too pissed to even think about the pain, and before I could slam my foot onto his skull a 6th grader came and laid his body over the older who.

"Please, don't hurt my brother anymore" the Who pleaded tears in his eyes.

I kneel down to get to eye level with the younger who.

"Please...I don't care what you do to me, just don't harm my younger brother" the older whoe pleaded to me.

"I'm sorry, to the both of you" I said helping the older who too his feet and dusting him off, handing him his bag.

"I'm sorry too" the older who said as we both shook hands and went our seperate ways.

The eighth grade year, nothing happened much, except at the ending of the year there was a big fight between all the clicks. After the fight me and the seven other sins stood in a circle as we made a promise to each other, that I keep to this very day.

"If you find those people, who truly care for you" Damien said starting it off

"Protect them with all you have" Noah said a smile on his face.

"Love them with all your heart" Vienna said

"Listen to them when they need" Zeke said

"And Care for them on who they are and not what they are" Aaron said

"Now we depart, memories that we created are forever burned into our hearts and memories"

"We depart, to start our own new groups, to love and care for those who the world does not want" I said.

"LONG LIVE THE SINS" we all cheered and gave each other a final hug before departing.

A/N end of chapter 3 how did you like it? let me know if i should continue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a special chapter

Jojo, this is a special chapter for 3 special people. Mari, Terell, and Rosa. I will explain what each of you mean to me in this chapter. But first a poem that I wrote just for this special chapter.

_The rain is gone the sky is bright  
the sun will shine a loving light  
on the hearts of those who care  
the smiles and tears  
the memories they share_

_We run together to the brink of dawn  
Deep inside we're never gone  
Never far don't you cry  
See the moon and then you'll know  
that we are never really far  
_

_that I can see the same as you  
a friendship thats forever true  
We howl as one  
Together run  
and chase our dreams until the end  
and to watch each other's back  
from the worst of enemies attack_

_Now sing with me  
howl with pride  
Do not be afraid  
don't need to hide_

Terell as Many of us know you as Animation. You were the insperation for me to keep writing stories, i have gotten so many idea's to create chapter after chapter, story after story with your help. Also you were the insperation to create the pack. And for that I howl for you my dear friend and pack member.

Mari also known as lightfaith, you too were another reason for me writing chapters and stories, because of the requests you sent me, it inspired me to write emotional stories. And also I am honored that you would come to me when you are stressed out or need to vent, and for that I howl for you as well. My lovely sister as well as pack member.

Rosa or in my case Lehua, you...words cannot explain alone how happy you make me feel, even though i face tough days reading chapters from you, or getting pictures, or even a message brings a smile to my face. I love everything about you and I just wanted to let you know that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: fear of the raven

I will talk about my freshman and sophmore year, I thought i got away from all the elementary kiddy bullshit but i guess there is no escaping idiots. In all honesty my highschool year was the worst for me, and it all started from day one.

I had this one "friend" name Philip and he was acting all cool and buddy buddy with me, but then that asshole started going around telling people I had a crush on a dude named Carter, and thats when it all began.

"Hey Jojo you fag, I heard you like Carter" says a who jeering at me

"Come on just leave me alone" I said looking down at my paperwork as i continue to write.

"Well we don't like fags in this school" the who says again whispering into my ear.

During break I went to the bathroom and was followed by the same who from class and a few of his friends.

"hey look who it is boy its Jojo the fag"

I had enough already so i went to the wall and placed my hand on it

"Oh look he's posing for us, so gay" said another who.

"Ok If i was gay, would i be able to do this to a wall" I said cranking back my fist and punching a hole in it. That just made them drop their jaws and stare in disbelief.

I wen't up to Philip and i whispered into his ear just like he did mine earlier in the day.

"Fuck with me again, and I will do that to your face" I then was turning around and opened the bathroom door.

"Is that a threat" he said laughing at me as his friends followed.

"No I don't make petty threats...I make promises" I said giving an evil grin.

Philip and his friends left me alone after that but Carter and his friends began tormenting me. I was eating my lunch when carter came.

"Look fag, I don't know you, and I don't like you in anyway"

"Fag? your calling me a fag when not even 5 minutes ago you were sitting between your friend's legs resting your arms on his lap. Seems kinda hipocrit like don't you think?"

"Hey don't say that, no one even seen that so just shut your mouth"

"Or what" I said standing up and getting into his face.

Carter just scoffed and left with his friends and i sat back down and continued eating.

Just then i heard people laughing and this who was rapping and was talking trash about me, so i got up and walked over there and people just pointed and laughed at me.

"oh look who we got, its the emo fairy Jojo" said the who that was rapping.

"mind if I give it a shot" I said in a calm voice

"An emo rapping, haha I gotta hear that" said the who finishing up his rap.

_giving me grief giving me stress  
well look who's talking  
i dont need to be big to be the best  
now enough of the light lets go to the dark  
and hear the dark hounds bark  
bring forth the sorrow bring forth the night  
you'll lose your girl this night  
i speak for the shadows  
hear what they say  
get on your knees  
you look better that way._

Everyone just started laughing at him now as i walke away going back to my seat. Back before i had my own Wpod, my little brother would let me use his, and one day it was raining so i was sure i put my Wpod in my bag before going out and playin in the rain.

Five minutes later I come back and my bag is opened.

"Ok who took my Wpod?" I asked

"Oh we don't know" said a who as everyone began to chuckle

"come on please that was my little brother's I need it back" I begged

"We don't care, and again we don't know" the same who said as everyone began to laugh again.

I just laughed as i grabbed a metal folding chair, folded it up and walked back towards them

"Ok I am going to ask nicely one last time, will who ever has my Wpod please give it back"

"I...I don't have it" a few who's claimed now getting nervous.

"Ok" I said before picking up the chair and slamming it on the bench "If I don't see my Wpod in 5 minutes I'm smashing all your fuckin skulls in" pointing the chair at everyone. And from the corner of my eye I seen someone dig furiously into their bag pulling out my Wpod and placing it on another kid's bag.

"S...See you left it on his bag" the who said backing up as i stalked towards him with I grabbed my Wpod and smiled

"Thanks" i said before turning the smile into a jeer.

My sophmore year also had its ups, but mostly its downs. But this is the year that i got the whole school to be afraid of me. A senior came up to me, and started calling me out.

"I didn't even say shit to you, or about you"

"That's bull Jojo, Philip heard you calling me out saying you can beat my ass, well you know what let's go then" he said raising his fists. I just smiled and walked up to his face.

"One hit is all I need...to make your sorry ass bleed" i said before turning around and walking away.

And although no one would do anything while I was present, people would always do something behind my back. My junior year is when my mom had enough, half way through my junior year my mom ended up pulling me out.

"Hi, I am glad you came here" said the principle.

"I'm pulling my son out, I don't give a crap on what you have to say"

"But you have to understand"

"Understand what on how my son gets bullied constantly, and you guys don't even do shit to stop it"

"Well you have to understand its his word against theirs"

"Well of course it is, its because no1 here likes him, and he gets bullied and you guys don't care or stop it"

"But he's violent"

"Only to protect himself, and you know what you're lucky that he is able to keep himself in control because my son could lick all these rich fags" My mom said

I went to the computer room and on all the computer's was Jojo's a fag, Jojo's a freak

As soon as I left my friend called me up on my phone.

"Jojo you gotta hear this" my friend said before putting me on speaker phone.

"YOU GUYS...JOJO JUST LEFT, AND I THINK HE'S GOING TO COME BACK AND SHOOT UP THE SCHOOL"

"Jojo wouldn't do that"

You could hear people let out a sigh of relief

"He's a blade person, he would come back and stab your asses" My friend said laughing.

The whole school was panicking. Haha it was the funniest thing ever. After that I ended up dropping out of school and going to this thing called Who Corps, which is like a trade school and got my GED.

A/N end of chapter 4_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Birth of the pack

I was always fascinated with wolves, ever since i was little, these are my top favorite land animals. The lion, Tiger, Wolf, and the fox. The reason why is because I have the heart of a lion, the courage of a tiger,the leadership of a wolf, and the cunningness of a fox.

Well anyway the way the pack was born was because when i was around my loyal friends, i would be more closer to them. Then one day I ended up telling one of my loyal friends that I see him as my bro now so i welcome you to my pack, he didn't know what i meant at first and then I told him, you know how a wolf pack is willing to do what ever they can for each other?

Soon after I started calling my loyal friend's my brothers and then they became pack members later on. I even had people come up to me and ask me what the pack was and how they could join, usually the people who I would pick to be in my pack would be those who are or were in the same boat as me, usually being picked on or bullied.

The pack is everywhere, in San Jose, in Mexico, here in Whowaii, and even other places. The pack is pretty much the loyalest of friends I have, and even if they do end up leaving I will always and forever have the memories and adventures that we shared.

Oh I will love to share with you on how I got these few pack members of mine, they are 2 of the youngest of the pack but we still got some young ones too.

"Hi" said a young who named Andrew

I just stared down at him and continued skating, a little while later my feet got sore so i decided to take a sit on a bench off the ice. And wouldn't you know it here comes the little who again skating off the ice and coming near me sitting down right beside me.

"Hey again...ummm" the who said looking at me a smile on his face.

"Jojo" i said in a somewhat calm voice

"Oh cool, hi Jojo I'm Andrew" Andrew said still looking at me smiling.

"So what do you want" I said

"Well you have alot of friends here so i was wondering if i can hang out with you guys too" he said with hope in his voice.

"Don't you have any friends or siblings over here?" I asked

"Not really any friends here and all my siblings are older than me and away at college, and my cousin's are bitches" he said which just made me laugh.

"Ok then, well looks like you got a big brother now" i said ruffling his hair.

So in celebration of a new pack member, I got the pack a pizza and we shared half of it, when i went to get the other members the pizza was gone, ohh this set me and my pack off, me and the youngest member the most. This was the most epic moment ever for me that day. Anywho I love him as my brother as well as my pack member's do too, but its so cute haha from time to time we will be sitting down and he will come and sit on one of our laps, usually mine though and one time his friend grabbed him by the shirt, that made me growl but he told me to calm down.

I hope that my pack can stay together for as long as they can or just get more new members from time to time.

A/N end of chapter 6 hope you guys like.


	7. Chapter 7

this is a special request from Animation some parts are actual things that happened other parts are not hope you enjoy

Chapter 7:

Its storming one day, me and my friends decide to go to the mall, we are cruising at a place called Who Factory (fun factory) and i notice a group of kids break dancing

"ugh fucking breakers" i groaned as Jonah swipes our game card and a punching bag is lowered.

"Hit the bag" the game announced and I cranked my fist back and punched it, the score went up to 8645, the most you can go up to is 9999 so i was almost there.

We were just minding our own business but then some kids from the highschool came by and started picking on one of the dancers.

"What you little fag" said one of the highschoolers pushing the kid into the wall, his friends just split leaving him by himself. That didn't sit well with me and my friends, so we ended up going to where they were

"What do you think you guys are doing to our little brother?" Jonah said

Without saying a word they ended up running off. Jonah, Damien, and Zeke walked up to the kid and checked up on him.

"So whats your name?" Zeke asked.

"K...Ken" he said kinda scared of what we would do

"Well you one of us, now ok" Jonah said placing his hands on his shoulder

"Really! but I don't even know you" Ken would say

"Fine then we will be on our way" Jonah said as we turned to leave but we heard footsteps coming up behind us. We turned to see Ken running towards us.

"wait...I...want to be a part of your guy's group" Ken said out of breath

From then on if the bullies would try to come within 5 feet of Ken we would quickly make our way infront of him and the bullies would stop right there dead in their tracks. Before turning to leave.

Finally one day at the mall a bully from the highschool came and wanted to fight ken. they went out to into the parking lot and was ready to scrap, the bully came and was about to hit Ken but I stepped in the way.

"This is stupid, Ken pick up your bag, we're leaving" Ken was kind of hesitant but I bellowed "NOW WE ARE LEAVING" Ken jumped when i said that and picked up his bag and went into the mall followed by me and the pack.

Ken didn't want to walk away so the next time the bully called ken out they ended up fighting, i sat in the corner with my pack watching the fight and Ken ended up winning the fight as me and the pack picked up our bags and walked into the mall.

While we were walking i felt someone grab my shoulder I spun around with a dark glare on my face and I see ken staring at me with hope in his eyes.

"Are you proud of me bro" Ken asked as I just turned and got on the escalator going up to the food court.

When we got there We all sat down at a table and began to eat lunch. Just then Ken started to tear up and softly began to cry.

"Ken what is wrong with you i whispered"

"I don't care if i won the fight or lost, i dont care if anyone else is proud of me, what really matters is if you are proud of me" ken said in between sobs

I placed my hand on the side of his face before telling him.

"Ken I am proud of you, but fighting isnt always the answer, sometimes when you fight things get worst" I said staring deep into his eyes.

(this is where things get fictional)

Ken feeling like he was a discrace and unwanted ended up going to a bridge nearby and looking down at the water below. Just then it began to storm the winds were howling with such force and the rain was coming down like a flood.

"WHY CAN'T I FIT IN ANYWHERE? WHERE THE HELL DO I BELONG!" Ken screamed into the night as the rain poured down on him like tears.

Ken ends up climbing onto the ledge of the bridge holding onto the side looking down.

"KEN WAIT" a voice bellowed from behind, Ken looks to see me, being followed by Jonah, Damien, and Zeke

"Ken you belong with us, don't do this" Jonah pleaded

"But I am tired of being bullied all the time" Ken said his voice cracking from crying.

"We get bullied too thats why we stick together" Damien said

"I end up climbing on the ledge sitting down with Ken as we began to talk. He began to cry as i wrapped him in my soaked arms, i could hear the begging in his voice his desire to be loved and wanted.

Before we were able to get off the ledge Ken was the first to stand up but ended up losing his balance and started falling.

Luckily I was able to grab him and end up falling with him, I begin to panic but at least if I die, I die trying to save a life so i would die with no regret.

Just then I feel two hands grab at my ankles, i look up and I see Damien and Jonah hanging upside down, by their legs on a pole that was under the bridge.

"Wow this is so uncomfortable" Jonah laughed.

Just then we see a rope coming down and when we look up, we can see the rest of the pack their holding onto the rope.

"Grab on, we will pull you guys up one by one" Shamus said holding onto the front of the rope with Aaron, Vienna, Pam, Lehua and the rest of the gang behind.

After we are all back on flat solid ground Ken drops to his kness and begins crying.

"I'm sorry for everything, I just want to be someone, I want to be loved and wanted"

"You belong with us" I said

"You are loved and wanted by us" says the rest of the pack in unison.

"Now lets go home" Siris said as we all end up going back to the house,getting dried up, turning on the Television and watching a scary movie as a family, sharing a big bowl of popcorn and soda. CHEE HEE

A/N end of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party with ghosts

This chapter I will share with you some supernatural experiences that I have encountered in my lifetime. These are all true so please do not be afraid.

One of my experiences had to deal with a doll that my cousin had, she had this japanese samurai doll, I went to spend the night at her house before a party the next day, and as soon as i stepped into the house this sudden chill came over me.

"Hey I think your doll doesn't like me" I told my cousin

"Oh Jojo you and your feelings, It's just a doll it cant feel anything" My cousin told me sounding confident.

But I knew, I knew for a fact that my cousin's doll didn't like me, so here we go going about our own business and every now and then when I would pass by the living room where the doll was i would get this feeling that the doll's eyes would be following me.

"I really know that your doll doesn't like me"

"It's getting late we gotta get to bed Jojo" my cousin replied as she laid on her bed and i laid on the floor. She fell asleep easy but when i closed my eyes I would see the doll and only the doll. I began to finally fall asleep but then I heard something like a clanking sound, I just thought it was my imagination so i just played it off and went to bed, I woke up the next morning to see the doll staring down at me from my cousin's drawer. And that was just one of my many experiences.

Another experience that I had was I was telling ghost stories to my brother and our friends in a fire exit, we were on the 3rd floor when i pounded my fist on the stairs to make like a bouncing sound. I was about to do it again when we heard an actual ball bouncing.

In a state of panic my brother and our friends ran out of the door, I went towards the door but the door slammed shut and would not open, thats when I heard it, The haunting sound of a little girl's laugh, Then I heard something coming up the stairs and thats when I heard the voice.

"I'm coming up the stairs I'm on the second floor, we can be friends forever"

I looked at the stairs and seen a shadow coming up so I ran up the stairs to the 4th floor and tried to open that door, It didn't open so I ran up to the 5th floor and tried that door, again no luck, So i quickly ran to the 6th floor, hearing the laughing and bouncing sounds echoing in that stairwell.

"Let's play, we can be friends forever, I'm coming up the stairs I'm on the fifth floor"

The difference about the 6th floor is you had to push the door instead of pull it when your on the inside. So I quickly ran towards the door and kicking it with all I had, the door opened and i ran out gasping for breath I turned to see what was following me in that stairwell, I seen a little girl wearing a short dress with a rubber ball in her hands, BUT SHE HAD NO LEGS! That was one of the epic scares I had. It was simply the coolest.

Well enough about my experiences with the ghosts, I will share some more later if you desire but this comes from another point of view. Terell, Mari, and Rosa, the pack is growing with more and more members, With so much members that I think there is too much for one father to handle, so I was thinking that we can split the pack into 4 families, and Each one of you take on that family as your own. The members still belong to their original creators just you make stories based on them rather than having to name everyone, though it is still ok to use the other members as well, but the ones we let you foster will be the main characters. and Please do not worry you will have your own members via Rosa you will have Pam, Mari, you will have Vienna, and Terell, haha well you get too choose which you want to be your main member, as for Daniel, I am sure he will have that sly fox of his Siris to be the main. Do you all agree to this?

A/N end of chapter 8 I know kinda short but not much excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Snowbound.

Hey its Me again, Jojo "The prince of all emos" McDodd, just recently me and part of my family went Wholorado for a family vacation, it was how Siris would say "epic" because it was super fun, we went snowboarding, while others would go ski.

For the first day when we arrived, I got a super bad headache so i missed the first day of snowboarding which wasn't to bad because i was able to get the hang of snowboarding in almost an instant.

On Monday I went down to the lobby after my head stopped throbbing to play a game of pool, yeah it was kind of urking because there were these little who's that kept running their mouth and interrupting my practice.

All i could hear was nag and whining, then i popped in my whophones and drowned them out with some music. the song I was listening too was Everything and More, by Billy Whoman(Gilman) It was such a beautiful song that I ended up singing it while playing pool.

_You never looked more beautiful  
Than you look tonight  
In your eyes I see all I can be  
And how you changed my life  
You held on when I let go  
Now all I want is to let you know_

Your love is like a river  
It runs through my heart and soul  
It's deep when I'm thristy and warm when I'm cold  
And when I feel forgotten I come runnin' to your shore  
And find peace of mind time after time  
You give me everything and more

When tomorrow comes I can face the morning  
In a different light  
You can change your mind a thousand times  
Nothing will ever change mine 'cause

The sun will rise and the light will shine  
Everything will be alright  
Oh, yes it will 'cause

Your love is like a river  
It runs through my heart and soul  
It's deep when I'm thristy and warm when I'm cold  
And when I feel forgotten I come runnin' to your shore  
And find peace of mind time after time  
You give me everything and more  


People would look at me and even sometimes give me dirty looks, thats when the local side of me came in.

"Oh where you from?"

"Whowaii, why?"

"Oh, do you guys live in grass shacks"

"Are you retarded? do i look like i live in a grass shack"

"Oh let's challenge the Whowaiian kid" said one of the annoying haole who's

I beat the first annoying kid and then the next one, so two stupid kids down in a game of pool.

Tuesday came around and I went to snowboard, it was fun and i did alot of spins, but sadly i could not I still had fun, oh and then we had lunch which was very expensive. I swear I spent more money on food then shopping.

In all honesty I would have rather stayed in Whowaii rather than go to Wholorado for a week. So many people were rude to me and everything. Oh I was listening to another song that i could not help but sing too, and again it was from the same person Billy Whoman.

_I am black, I am white  
I am all skins in between  
I am young, I am old  
I am each age that has been  
I am scrawny, I am well fed  
I am starving for attention  
I am famous, I am cryptic  
I am hardly worth a mention  
I am short, I am height  
I am any frame or statue  
I am smart, I am challenged  
I am striving for a future_

The colour of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The colour of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The colour of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the colour peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life

I am

I am able, I am weak  
I am some strength, I am none  
I am being, I am thought  
I am all things, said and done  
I am born, I am died  
I am dust of humble roots  
I am grace, I am pain  
I am labor of willed fruits  
I am slave, I am free  
I am bonded to my life  
I am rich, I am poor  
I am wealth, of this strife

The colour of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The colour of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The colour of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the colour peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life

I am

I am shadow, I am glory  
I am hiding from my shame  
I am hero, I am loser  
I am yearning for a name  
I am empty, I am proud  
I am seeking my tomorrow  
I am growing, I am fading  
I am hope amid the sorrow  
I am certain, I am doubtful  
I am desperate for solutions  
I am leader, I am student  
I am fate and evolutions

I am spirit, I am voice  
I am memory, not recalled  
I am chance, I am cause  
I am effort, blocked and walled  
I am many, I am no one  
I am seasoned by each being  
I am me, I am you  
I am all-souls now decreeing

The colour of sky  
Is blues and grays  
The colour of earth  
Is greens and browns  
The colour of hope  
Is rainbows and purple  
And the colour peace  
Is people together  
Shades of life  
People together  
Shades of life

On Friday i went snowboarding the last time and almost broke my neck, because of some Who on a ski bumping into my board making me spin in the air and landing on the back of my head onto the snow. Yeah I let out a loud roar. I was so glad to be on the plane going home.

And that was my trip to Wholorado. 


End file.
